moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
3D Rpg Builder
image:GUITutorial_warn.gif This wiki page is under construction! '' This page may be incomplete, missing information, or inaccurate! '' Category:Under Construction Pages http://rpbuilder.org/forum/images/powergreen/random/logo.png Description RPG Builder 3D is an easy to use game development suite for creating 3D-RPG's. This program will be a perfect tool for anyone from beginner to pro to create what is arguably the most technical genre of video game. This software will contain such features to help you create these games with ease. What to expect: A Map Editor (MAP-ED), Skylab, Model Editor (MOD-ED), Particle Editor, Shader Creator (PIX-ED), Script Editor (SCRIP-ED). MAP-ED: This Program is the most important tool for the project, this is your 3D Canvas to place all of your items into this is the only program available at the present moment when this hits V0.1.0 then the other programs will follow. look at the below list for its current and awaiting features. MOD-ED: This software will enable model imports and and the ability to change the characteristics of the model - Skin etc SCRIP-ED: This is where your world comes to life using this is the second most important tool for a more unique game and the ability to completely customize the way your game works. there will be a set of default brains for the game for people who have no knowledge of my scripting language ( Which is simple enough anyways PIX-ED: Add the cutting edge to your visuals with this tool the user can create Pixel shaders and other Hardware Shaders to make there game PERFECT. Features These are just some of the many features... 1. 3D Flythrough with Music* 2. 3D Grid 3. Atmospheric fog and ambient light 4. Basic Floor Tile set 5. Better navigation 6. Character Placer* 7. Choice of 3 View modes (not including Flythrough) 8. Choice of system fonts preloaded into the software 9. DMF Model Support* 10. Dynamic Lights* 11. Easier Navigation 12. File Loader 13. File Save As (.RBI) 14. Floor Painter* 15. Foliage Planter* - Creates and places random trees/Weeds/Flowers on the nearest tile. 16. Grid Toggle 17. Move Models on the floor (Including Trees) with the mouse. 18. Model Manager (for ease of use when selecting scene models) 19. Mountain-Lab v0.5* 20. music files to choose from (.MID and .XM Format) 21. NEWTON Physics Support 22. Place remove and clear a whole scene of Models/Foliage 23. Removal of Multiple Keys For Layers 24. Selection of Sky boxes 25. SFX are added to controls 26. Sky-Lab v0.9* Versions 0.3.55 0.3.55 is the latest release available. 0.3.60 0.3.60 is in beta testing until further notice. Planned features for next version are as follows: Headline Features: Player Creation Studio - Pre Release Character Lab Final Full Features: 01. Multiple skins for a base mesh 02. Batch importers 03. Completed Character Creation Studio 04. Completed Player Setup studio 05. Height Map Smoothing values 06. Better LOD on Mountains 07. Map Properties Function 08. Importable Character Database files 09. Faster project loader 10. Changable main default character 11. New Engine Framework 12, Player face direction when placing player start marker 13. Better file management 14. Speed boost 15. Dynamic shadow compatibility added (still incomplete) 16. Autosave projects 17. Possible Undo Redo functions 18. Project compiler 19. Moveable Lights 20. Light effects 21. Party Management 22. Stats System 23. Skills Manager 24. Asociated Character such as horses etc 25. Lots of stability fixes Downloads 0.3.50 Full http://rpbuilder.org/forum/downloads/RB3DFR-0350.zip 0.3.55 Patch http://rpbuilder.org/forum/downloads/RB3D-UPDT0355.zip Cost At the moment of writing this 3D RPG Builder was completely free of charge, but plans are in place for a paid version when the engine is alot more stable and has many more features. Platform Currently 3D RPG Builder is only known to run on Windows OS. Graphics Structure This Engine can run under OpenGL, Software Rendering and DirectX 9.0B. Tutorials Getting Started My World Tutorial By Kama http://www.rpbuilder.org/forum/showthread.php?tid=29 In Depth Tutorial 1 By Dgenxp http://www.rpbuilder.org/forum/showthread.php?tid=34 Screenshots The Gallery for 3D RPG Builder can be found at http://mixengine.uuuq.com/gallery/ (under the 3D RPG Builder gallery subsection). Videos 1-RPG Builder 3D - In Action http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9ssVBrie5w 2- RPG BUILDER 3D Tryton Village Sample v0.2.25i http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_o8UIoYotE 3-Tryton Village tour - RPG Builder 3D V0.3.0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmDKnGMBeKc F.A.Q. Supported File Types Currently supported formats MD2 (obviously for for Characters) 3DS as you seen for yourself OBJ DXF *.X (for buildings, Statues etc which also use animations but not currently supported for characters coming in v0.3.70) LWO(Not added to 0.3.50) MS3D(Not Added to 0.3.50) DMF(Obviously this is the primary format for buildings) Find out more information about these formats by using these links 1 .MD2 -> http://gpwiki.org/index.php/MD2 2 .3DS -> http://gpwiki.org/index.php/3DS 3 .OBJ -> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obj 4 .DXF -> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AutoCAD_DXF 5 .X -> http://gpwiki.org/index.php/DirectX 6 .LWO -> http://gpwiki.org/index.php/LWO 7 .MS3D -> http://gpwiki.org/index.php/MS3D 8 .DMF -> http://www.delgine.com/ Links Forum: http://rpbuilder.org/forum/index.php Project Homepage http://rpbuilder.org Rgen Media Homepage http://rgenmedia.com/ Category:3D